Solos tu y yo (R18)
by RioluZX
Summary: Post KH3, ahora que las batallas han terminado todos comienzan a volver a sus vidas normales. eso incluye a Sora y a sus amigos quienes ahora deben recuperar tiempo perdido, sin embargo, para el heroe de todos los mundos hay solo una prioridad, esa es conectar con su antiguo nobody, poder tener la relacion que siempre habia deseado con el.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Una noche silenciosa comenzaba a llegar a su fin, el cielo cambiaba de color lentamente, las estrellas se escondían, la luna terminaba con su deber y en las montañas comenzaba a ascender lentamente el sol, iluminando con sus cálidos rayos Twilight Town, aun era demasiado temprano, todos los residentes estaban descansando tranquilamente, eran vacaciones de verano a final de cuentas, quienes más lo disfrutaban eran los jóvenes que se disponían a tener un poco de sueño extra, no había estudios ni obligaciones que atender tan temprano, simplemente podían quedarse en sus camas arropados con las delgadas sabanas hasta despertar por sí mismos, un descanso que toda persona merecía tener, sin embargo esa no fue la situación en cierta residencia, los rayos de luz ni siquiera habían entrado por la ventana cuando unos fuertes ruidos comenzaron a resonar en el lugar, eran los golpes en la puerta principal y estos eran repetidos, casi apresurados resonando en el interior de aquel lugar hasta que finalmente despertaron a un joven de cabellos rubios, soltando un gruñido intento cubrirse con las sábanas, pensando que así creerían que no había nadie y solo se irían, sin embargo ese no fue el caso, más bien los golpes eran tan fuertes que parecía estuvieran pateando la puerta, finalmente se hartó sabiendo que tendría que atender, maldiciendo a lo bajo se levantó del confort de su cama, avanzo el pasillo dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara a quien golpeaba si era un vendedor o un testigo religioso, casi como un zombie logro llegar a la puerta, toda idea de agresividad se fue de su mente cuando al abrir se encontró con un joven tan alto como el, destacaba al estar usando ropas delgadas, una playera blanca de tirantes, shorts rojos que más bien eran un traje de baño, unas sandalias y en su cuello un collar en forma de corona, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus cabellos castaños y picudos, por último unos hermosos ojos azul cobalto, enfocados únicamente en quien lo había recibido pues era a quien buscaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¡Buenos días Roxas!-un grito resonó en sus oídos lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio dejara de cabecear, un tono alegre que se reflejaba en su sonrisa, aquel ruido obligo al joven a reaccionar, quedándose viendo a su visitante el cual poco a poco perdía su expresión-Lo olvidaste ¿verdad?-el joven castaño se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño molesto por tal manera de ser recibido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-No Sora...ahhh, no lo olvide-bostezo mientras el otro alzaba su ceja en señal de no creerle-Pero el día acaba de comenzar-murmuro frotándose con sus nudillos uno de sus ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-"Pasare todo el día contigo una vez por semana", esas fueron tus palabras-se quejó dando pequeños golpes al suelo con su pie en señal de estar molesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Aff lo sé, lo sé-suspiro mientras se quedaba viendo al castaño y le sonrió levemente-No te enojes conmigo-le pidió mientras le invitaba a pasar a lo que este no se resistió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Si me visitaras más seguido no me quejaría-bufo mientras entraba en el lugar para poder quitarse la mochila que llevaba en su espalda-¿Cómo han estado Xion y Axel?-cuestiono curioso por los compañeros de casa de su antiguo nobody./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Pues para no despertarse con tus gritos, muertos de sueño-se rio suavemente sabiendo que se habían desvelado seguramente con alguna película o en sus celulares como siempre-¿Dónde iremos esta vez?-cuestiono avanzando hacia la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Las islas-respondió mientras el rubio se puso algo tenso deteniendo sus movimientos y volteando a verlo algo dudoso-Riku no está...afff, me gustaría que lo superaras de una vez-suspiro rascándose la nuca por saber que la sola mención de su mejor amigo podía arruinarle el humor al rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-No mate a Diz cuando lo vi y no le rompí la cara a Riku solo por ti Sora-le recordó Roxas mientras este desviaba la mirada recordando aquel incomodo reencuentro-Estas cosas toman tiempo, no me presiones-le pidió para darle la espalda y poder calentar algo de agua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Lo sé-suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor-Igual me gustaría que al menos lo saludaras-murmuró viendo como este sacaba algunos huevos y harina del refrigerador./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Quieres discutir esto o disfrutar el día solos tu y yo?-cuestiono viéndolo de reojo con una sonrisa burlona, el castaño hizo un puchero con sus mejillas por tal opción cuando era lógico saber cuál elegiría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Disfrutar el día solos tu y yo-bufo pues era un modo de decir que podían discutir y no salir o estar juntos como Sora quería-Eso es trampa, me pones una elección muy difícil-se quejó provocando que el rubio se riera suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Pero eres tú el que siempre cae-sonrió Roxas haciendo que el otro le sacará la lengua-¿Podemos al menos desayunar algo?-pidió sabiendo que el castaño deseaba salir lo más pronto posible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Solo si tu cocinas, no está pequeño chef para ayudarme-dijo mientras se levantaba para poder ayudarle a poner las cosas en la mesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-No eres tan malo cocinando tu solo-murmuro mientras este se cruzaba de brazos viéndolo-Okey, yo lo hare-suspiro mientras comenzaba a preparar algunos panqueques./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Mientras el rubio cocinaba Sora se le quedaba observando desde su asiento, poco a poco su expresión estaba relajándose y sin darse cuenta apoyo su mejilla en una de sus manos soltando un pequeño suspiro, su antiguo nobody se veía realmente mejor que cuando lo conoció, tenía su propia vida ahora, estaba viviendo con sus mejores amigos, trabajando de medio tiempo en la ciudad para salir adelante, agradecía al rey Mickey que le ayudará a tener ese lugar, se sintió un poco mal al recordar como el rubio se había negado a esa posibilidad pero finalmente había logrado convencerlo, Roxas era un poco terco y orgulloso, quería conseguir las cosas por sí mismo ahora que tenía su propia vida y el respetaba eso, sin embargo aun así quería ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, después de todo el rubio había sido parte de él y por ello pensaba que lo más lógico era que estuvieran juntos, se apoyaran uno al otro pero cuando este se negó, no estuvo por mas decir que Sora se sintió rechazado, aun cuando debería estar alegre por como el rubio vivía con sus mejores amigos sus mundos estaban lejos, si no fuera por sus keyblade o la nave gumi quizás nunca más se habían visto, ese pensamiento podía llegar a poner triste al castaño, pero sin darse cuenta fue el mismo Roxas quien se acercó a él, quien busco poder hablarle, pasar momentos juntos y sin darse cuenta habían pasado ya meses, podía decir con felicidad que su antiguo nobody ahora era su amigo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Se ven bien-sonrió Sora viendo como le dejaba un plato de panqueques frente a él, mientras les daba un bocado podía confirmar que era así, realmente Roxas había aprendido a ser independiente a pesar de su corta existencia, sin embargo, eso también podía decir que él no necesitaba de nadie, ni siquiera de él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestiono sentándose frente a el curioso de su expresión cabizbaja, el castaño negó con su cabeza y siguió comiendo, se le quedó viendo unos momentos y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa-Sabes, la verdad es que esperaba que llegara este día-mencionó provocando que Sora se detuviera a medio bocado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Uh?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Quería verte-fueron esas palabras las que provocaron que Sora sintiera un cosquilleo en su abdomen-Es difícil no extrañarte-añadió y un leve rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas del castaño. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-N-No me extrañarías tanto si tú me visitaras más seguido, no te haría daño pasar por las islas-bufo intentando no demostrar como simples palabras lo habían puesto nervioso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Quizás comience a hacerlo-respondió y escuchar esas simples palabras no pudieron evitar que Sora se sintiera emocionado-Pero tú haces el desayuno-añadió en un tono burlón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Trato hecho-afirmo mientras ambos se reían suavemente para seguir comiendo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Para las 9 de la mañana ambos ya estaban listos para poder salir, Roxas llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla junto a su playera de cierre negra sin mangas, sus cosas estaban en una de sus mochilas pero antes de salir les dejo una nota a sus compañeros de casa que aun dormían profundamente, salieron a la calle viendo como la gente ya estaba organizándose para su día común, se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad para poder abordar la nave gumi de Sora, aun cuando ambos podían abrir un portal a las islas y llegar en un instante preferían tomar la ruta larga, más que nada porque Roxas sabia cuanto le encantaba al castaño conducir y ver a lo lejos los diferentes mundos, en el trayecto le hablaba de cada uno, los amigos que tenia y siempre mencionaba las cosas que harían juntos cuando fueran a visitarlos, era ese gesto el que Roxas agradecía, que quisiera incluirlo en sus actividades y mostrarle siempre el lado bueno de todas las cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Quizás vayamos al reino de Corona la próxima vez, tienes que mejorar al bailar-menciono el castaño intentando no reírse por el modo tan tenso en que el rubio se movía cuando lo llevo a aquel mundo en una de sus salidas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-O quizás tu eres muy hiperactivo, si no te atrapo te rompes el cuello-respondió el rubio pues en una de sus exhibiciones el castaño se había parado de cabeza en un barril, el problema es que este había rodado y para suerte Roxas estaba cerca para servirle de amortiguador./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Solo paso una vez-bufo inflando sus mejillas mientras el rubio rodaba la mirada pues el castaño era bueno para meterse en problemas-Además hoy solo será sol, arena y surf, no hay quien me gane en eso-decía con una gran confianza mientras podía ver como se estaban acercando a Destiny Island./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Esconder la nave gumi sin duda era un reto pues ese mundo era bastante pequeño, aun así Sora conocía un buen lugar en la isla donde solía ir a jugar de pequeño con sus amigos, asegurándose de que nadie fuera a encontrarla ambos se dirigieron a la isla principal, Sora sin poder evitarlo se reía por como Roxas no era exactamente bueno remando su bote, era normal pues él nunca estaba en mundos como ese por lo que era un buen lugar para estar juntos, el llegar a la arena llevó al rubio a quitarse las zapatillas para sentir la arena en sus pies, la brisa marina en su rostro traía un sentimiento de tranquilidad, sin duda era un buen lugar para relajarse, más aún para apartarse de la villa donde vivía y sus trabajos, agradecía tener libre hoy pues su única preocupación era pasarla bien en compañía de Sora, el castaño sin aviso tomó su mano para hacerlo correr junto a él, llegando de ese modo en cosa de minutos a su casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¡Ya llegue!-grito Sora una vez entraron al lugar, no tuvo respuesta alguna por lo que Roxas imagino que no habría nadie-Se fueron a visitar a mis tíos, he estado solo desde ayer-mencionó antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?, seguro es aburrido estar solo-murmuró sabiendo cómo no le gustaba al castaño esa sensación, menos al imaginarse lo silenciosa que era esa enorme casa en las noches. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Un poco pero, sabía que vendrías tu hoy así que decidí quedarme-respondió con calma mientras aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Roxas, en otras palabras el castaño había preferido quedarse solo para verlo a él-¿Qué? - cuestiono por como este le miraba con una sonrisa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Nada, solo estoy feliz-dijo mientras apretaba suavemente su mano haciéndole notar que aún lo sujetaba, el castaño se sonrojo levemente por ello pero no lo soltó, al menos hasta que llegaron a su habitación, dejaron sus mochilas sobre la cama, Sora le comenzó a platicar todo lo que podían hacer en el día, Roxas lo escuchaba con una sonrisa pues era obvio que tan emocionado se encontraba por ello, el castaño salió diciendo que iría a buscar unas toallas para que fueran a la playa cuanto antes, sin embargo al regresar la puerta no espero encontrarse al rubio desnudo con su traje de baño en manos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-L-Lo siento-murmuro desviando la mirada mientras sentía su rostro arderle levemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Por qué te alteras tanto?, somos hombres, es más, soy tu nobody, somos iguales-dijo Roxas sin sentirse avergonzado, era una ventaja de haber vivido tanto tiempo rodeado de hombres y con seres que no eran muy expresivos, además no estaba del todo equivocado, ambos realmente eran muy similares físicamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Una vez el rubio se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo sus estaturas habían vuelto a ser casi iguales, Sora le sacaba una pulgada exactamente pero él seguía pensando que era solo por su cabello, sus figuras también eran similares, más sin embargo habían leves detalles que los diferenciaban entre ellos, Sora tenía el pecho más definido al igual que su abdomen, sus brazos aun luciendo delgados eran fuertes mientras que su piel estaba bronceada en comparación con la del rubio, algo normal pues era habitante de una isla tropical, por otro lado Roxas no se quedaba atrás en su físico, por sus diversos trabajos además de las prácticas de Struggle con Hayner estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio, tenía más definido los brazos en comparación a Sora pero era algo de esperarse considerando que también usaba dos keyblade para pelear, su espalda como tal también era más firme pero su pecho y abdomen aun lucían como el de cualquier joven de su edad pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo, después de todo el castaño no le había podido quitar la vista de encima desde que había ingresado al lugar, sus manos sudaron levemente, sus dedos cosquillearon mientras sentía la urgente necesidad de darle un abrazo, poder sentir su calor junto al suyo, quería apegar su oreja a su pecho y escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, sentir esos brazos rodearlo sin querer dejarlo ir de su lado jamás, reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos y le dio la espalda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Estaré afuera-dijo saliendo algo apresurado para poder cerrar la puerta tras el sin querer quitarle privacidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Apenas se encontró afuera se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta, sentía su rostro ardiéndole, no supo que fueron esos pensamientos...no, la verdad es que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, la ansiedad de poder pasar el día juntos, los mensajes que se enviaban para saber uno del otro, incluso más de una vez le había querido proponer a Roxas que tuvieran unas vacaciones juntos, la ciudad, las islas, otro mundo, le daba igual realmente, solamente quería tener la oportunidad de darle las buenas noches y que al abrir los ojos el estaría ahí, se saludarían, pelearían por el baño pero se arreglarían desayunando, ya no habían amenazas, problemas, alguien que estuviera poniendo en peligro los mundos, era hora de volver a ser jóvenes normales, pasar tiempo entre ellos sin tener que ver sobre su hombro ante cualquier señal de peligro, sin embargo era por eso mismo que se había contenido de pedirle algo así al rubio, este se encontraba haciendo su vida, debía darle espacio y tiempo para que pusiera todo en orden antes de pedirle que pudiera dedicarse a él, sin embargo cuando los meses pasaron y las llamadas eran cada vez menos se sentía triste, pensaba que quizás Roxas no lo necesitaba en su vida y aquello le dolía, un día en que pudieron verse frente a frente el rubio le explicó de otros trabajos que tomaba en la ciudad y como consideraba entrar a la escuela con Hayner y sus amigos, aquello le molestaba a Sora pero sabía era inevitable, era eso lo que él rubio quería y debía aceptarlo, aun cuando significaba que el tiempo que tendrían juntos sería cada vez menos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Creyó que ese sería el punto en que su contacto comenzaría a caer, que quizás tomarían caminos separados pero fue lo contrario, el mismo Roxas fue quien le prometió pasar al menos un día a la semana solo con él, dejar de lado trabajo, amigos, deberes, todo simplemente por él, sabía que debía negarse, evitar que este se esforzará tanto por el pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo pues únicamente podía sentirse feliz, el mismo se había ofrecido y aquello de cierta manera le hacía a Sora pensar que lo quería de cierta manera, que deseaba fuera parte de su vida tanto como el castaño quería que el fuera parte de la suya, eso llevó de una salida a otra, risas, aventuras, problemas en que se metían, poco a poco esa sensación agradable tornándose en algo más, algo que le hacía sentir ansiedad por la siguiente vez que se encontrarán, como este le sonreiría al verlo, la oportunidad de tomar su mano sin motivo y este no diría nada, simplemente le correspondería mientras caminaba a su lado, pronto su mente se llenaba solo de momentos que habían compartido, Sora ya no era un niño ingenuo, podía darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sintiendo, aún si solo fuera el quien lo experimentaba se sentía bien con eso, pues solo quería permanecer a su lado cuanto le fuera posible, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Roxas volvió a hacerse presente, un poco de calor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar perfectamente bien cada detalle, en especial de su hombría y no pudo evitar tener una duda. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Quién lo tiene más grande?, ¿el o yo?-murmuro mientras no podía evitar estirar su traje de baño para ver su miembro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Más grande que?-cuestiono Roxas saliendo del camerino provocando que el castaño dejara su traje de baño donde estaba apresurado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Ahhhh... ¿trasero?-fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir y ya quería darse un golpe contra la pared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Oh es fácil, eres tu-respondió mientras el castaño fruncía el ceño por sus palabras -¿Qué?, te pasa por comer tanto dulce-bufo este mientras se colgaba su toalla en el hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Lo dice el que come helado todos los días-bufo sin querer comprobar que era verdad, debía admitir que desde que conoció a pequeño chef su habito de comer tarta y pasteles habían subido hasta las nubes, ¿podían culparlo?, el pequeño ratón sabia cocinar muy bien-Y no mires mi trasero-se quejó cubriéndolo con sus manos levemente sonrojado de pensar que la vista de este se enfocaba en esa zona. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando siempre caminas frente a mí-se excusó mientras Sora lo regañaba con la mirada-¿Vamos a ir?, prometiste enseñarme a surfear-le recordó queriendo que esa salida no llegara a tornarse en algún tipo de discusión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Bien, pero quiero tus ojos aquí arriba-bufo negándose a caminar frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Los tuyos estaban ahí abajo-se defendió señalando su entrepierna y el sonrojo del castaño delato que era verdad-No sabes disimular Sora-dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en su espalda, el castaño agradeció que Roxas no volviera a tocar el tema durante todo el camino hasta costa pues no tenía idea de cómo podría defenderse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Queriendo algo de privacidad fueron a uno de los extremos de la playa donde había menos gente, aun cuando la idea era surfear las olas aún no se encontraban en su punto, como tal ambos decidieron entretenerse de otras maneras, usando unas espadas de madera tal como era pequeño Sora le propuso tener un pequeño duelo, tomando distancia ambos tomaron sus poses de batalla, el primer encuentro ganado fácilmente por el castaño pues Roxas se había acostumbrado a usar dos armas al mismo tiempo, para el segundo encuentro el rubio se alzó con la victoria cuando logró tomarlo por sorpresa al deslizarse detrás de él, finalmente ambos terminaron en un tercer encuentro, el motivo de ello era que mientras forcejaban sus espadas entre sí estas terminaron saliendo desprendidas fuera de sus manos y acabaron en el océano, riéndose por ello decidieron dejarlo en empate pero la competición se volvió una carrera, aun cuando Sora tenía ventaja pues estaba acostumbrado a correr en arena Roxas no se quedaba tan atrás, burlándose uno del otro, desafiándose entre sí terminaron en diferentes cosas, arrojar piedras a la distancia, construir un castillo de arena que el mismo océano terminó por tirar abajo, para Sora nada de eso importaba realmente, le gustaba simplemente estar viendo como Roxas disfrutaba en su compañía y lo mismo pensaba este, cuando el calor comenzó a ser más fuerte decidieron ir al agua, dándose leves empujones en el camino con sus hombros de un modo juguetón mientras caminaban, sin embargo fue un mal paso y aquel impulso el que hizo a Sora caer, sus manos se movieron por instinto sujetando lo más cercano para evitarlo siendo el brazo de Roxas, este sin esperárselo no pudo mantenerse firme, siendo arrastrado por este y finalmente ambos acabaron en la arena, el impacto no le había dolido a Sora pues había arena debajo de él, menos aún el cuerpo del otro sobre él pues no era exactamente pesado, solo era un detalle el cual hacía aquella escena algo inusual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Ambos se estaban besando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos claramente en shock por lo ocurrido, sus labios se habían encontrado por un leve accidente, aun cuando ambos eran conscientes de lo que ocurría ninguno podía moverse, Sora estaba seguro de que Roxas estaba escuchando su corazón palpitar tan rápido que se le saldría en cualquier segundo, el rubio sentía su rostro arderle como nunca antes, un leve sudor se hizo presente en las palmas de sus manos, cuando su razón pareció volver a funcionar se separó lentamente, sintiendo claramente la sensación aún presente en su boca generándole un cosquilleo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Yo...-titubeo Roxas sin saber cómo corregir lo que había pasado, como disculparse o destacar que había sido un incidente, más sin embargo no pudo decir nada al ver el rostro sonrojado del castaño, como este mantenía sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada se había desviado, no lucia exactamente molesto, tampoco asustado, más bien parecía avergonzado mientras asimilaba lo que había ocurrido, Roxas no pudo evitar sentirse curioso, pocas veces había visto esa expresión apenada en el rostro del otro, su mano se movió para tocar su mejilla, sintiéndolo temblar la acaricio para que este volviera a mirarlo de frente-Yo...-repitió mientras se acercaba a este logrando sentir su respiración chocar con la suya, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, estaba absorto viendo como este tragaba suavemente pero no hacía algo por separarlo, más bien esos ojos reflejaban que estaba esperando ver que es lo que haría, un impulso se hizo presente en él, un deseo de que aquella experiencia se repitiera y no podía controlarlo, simplemente se dejó guiar por su propio corazón, se inclinó un poco y entonces unió sus labios nuevamente con los de Sora. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Esta vez el tacto fue más suave que en un inicio, ambos dejaron un suspiro escapar de sus narices mientras sus respiraciones se relajaban al no sentirse rechazado, sus labios lentamente se acariciaban entre sí, los ojos de Sora se habían cerrado con fuerza poniéndose tenso, sentía esas suaves caricias en su boca, como un pulgar del rubio acariciaba su mejilla como si pidiera que se relajara, poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo, no podía evitarlo por el ritmo calmado y lento que llevaba ese beso mostrando que Roxas estaba tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo, finalmente los labios del castaño también se movieron, su pecho se sentía tan cálido que era agradable, sus emociones eran un torbellino que arrastraban su razonamiento evitando que siquiera se preguntara porque se besaban de una manera que si uno se separaba el otro se acercaba para volver a unir sus labios...no, el sí sabía porque era eso, porque se sentía bien, porque le gustaba, porque ese hombre en un simple segundo podía hacer su mente girar con una y mil sensaciones agradables, se sentía a salvo estando con él, estaba en confianza para ser el mismo, se sentía especial por como las caricias en sus mejillas y labios eran tan suave, no podía evitar hundirse más en aquel tacto aceptando una única verdad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Le gustaba estar besándose con Roxas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Lentamente sus brazos rodearon el cuello del rubio jalándolo hacia él, queriendo que por nada del mundo aquello se detuviera, aun si surgían heartless, aun si el mundo comenzara a caer en la oscuridad no se creía capaz de alejarse de esa íntima experiencia, una que deseaba se repitiera una y otra vez, un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir una suave mordía en su labio inferior, algo que sirvió para hacerle abrir la boca, una cálida humedad la invadió y todo su cuerpo ardió al darse cuenta de que era la lengua de Roxas buscando la suya para poder acariciarla, invitándolo a jugar, poco a poco intento imitar sus movimientos, sintiendo cosquillas agradables y adictivas sumadas a la sensación de su saliva mezclándose con la del otro, hundiéndose en aquella sensación que provocaba que su cuerpo se consumiera en aquel sentimiento a cada segundo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-"¿Cómo sabe besar?"-la mente de Sora apenas podía procesar lo que ocurría, solo podía sentir la ansiedad del otro por más y el correspondía, el sonido de sus labios chocando resonando en sus oídosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansiendo algo tan agradable como su tacto, el aire finalmente se hizo necesario e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para separar sus bocas, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire pero le encantaba quien era el causante de eso-Ahhhh-un sonoro suspiro de alivio y placer escapo de su boca, abrió sus ojos lentamente para observar al rubio notando como estaba sonrojado, no dudaba en que él también lo estaba pero algo había cambiado, lo podía ver en su mirada, era algo que le genero un agradable escalofrió al ver como se relamía los labios, como si fuera una presa a punto de ser atacada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Me gustan esos sonidos-susurro Roxas mientras el castaño sintió como los labios de este acariciaban su mejilla, depositaban pequeños besos al mismo tiempo que delineaban su piel de un modo lento y tortuoso para el castaño-Sora-sus orejas le ardieron por como su nombre había sido dicho en un tono ronco y sensual, inclino su cabeza dándole acceso a su cuello y al instante los labios de este se ubicaron en la zona para hacer arder más su piel, sus dientes se enterraron provocando que soltara un gemido más suave, una succión le hizo apretar los puños, Roxas estaba dejándole una marca, aun así se sentía tan bien que solamente deseaba que dejara más, el sonido de las olas le hizo reaccionar, estaba tendido en plena playa con Roxas encima de él, besando su cuello, el sonrojado y entregándose pero no era exactamente el mejor lugar para ello. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Alguien...nos puede ver-susurraba agitado, recordando que si no se hubieran alejado por sus carreras seguramente tendrían la mirada de muchos sobre ellos, sintió como una oscuridad le rodeaba, como si fuera jalado y entonces se encontró nuevamente de espaldas en la arena, movió su cabeza y noto que estaban en la isla donde solía jugar de niño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Asi está bien?-cuestiono Roxas en señal de que no deseaba detenerse, Sora sonrojado asintió levemente temblando al sentir como las manos de este se apoyaron en su torso, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta y los dedos aplicaban presión en la zona dejando pequeñas descargas eléctricas de placer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-D-Deja mi pecho-gimoteo por como las manos de este masajeaban los músculos de la zona, sintiendo como esos dígitos bajaban lentamente hasta encontrar sus pezones, mordió su labio por como este los sujeto en sus dedos, los acaricio en señal de que serían su centro de atención y no podía contener los escalofríos, más aún cuando los labios del rubio se apoyaron en uno de estos, estimulándolo con su lengua, mordiéndolo suavemente y succionándolo ocasionando fuertes espasmos en el castaño-Ahhh-gimió con fuerza cuando la rodilla de Roxas toco su entrepierna, frotándose suavemente en la zona y el rubio sonrió de lado al ver que la tela estaba ya elevada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Alguien parece disfrutarlo mucho-susurro mientras las mejillas de Sora le ardían al darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba duro-No creo necesites esto más-los dedos de Roxas sujetaron el elástico de su traje de baño para jalarlo lentamente hacia abajo, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar la piel que comenzaba a ser revelada, cuando llego a un punto miro al castaño pidiendo permiso, este solo elevo un poco su cadera dejando que se deslizará y su miembro erecto quedara libre de aquella tela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"No pudo ver donde termino su traje de baño, tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo cuando sus piernas fueron separadas, estaba expuesto, desnudo y siendo analizado por la mirada azulada del rubio, se mordió el labio suavemente, sabiendo que era de esperarse y por primera vez sintió vergüenza esperando que al menos la vista que daba fuera de su agrado, su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando la mano del nobody sujeto suavemente su miembro erecto, sintió como cada uno de sus dedos acariciaba la zona, presionaban y finalmente se deslizaban desde la base hacia la punta expuesta en un movimiento tortuosamente lento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-R-Roxas-titubeo su nombre por como su zona intima era acariciada por este, el rubio sonriendo le beso sus mejillas, como si pidiera que se relajara mientras poco a poco el movimiento de su mano estaba volviéndose más intenso, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, apego su cuerpo más al del contrario sintiéndose aquello mejor que cuando lo hacía solo, su respiración agitada era la prueba de ello y pronto el deseo apareció en su mente, siendo finalmente libre para expresar que era lo que más quería en esos momentos-Mas...más rápido-susurro mientras que aquellas palabras fueron un gusto para Roxas, dejando en paz el pezón enrojecido del castaño acerco su rostro al de este queriendo ver sus expresiones de placer mientras su mano cumplía lo que este pedía viéndolo temblar, gemir suavemente y teniendo su mirada fija en lo que estaba haciéndole, cuando su pulgar comenzó a presionar la punta expuesta un gemido más intenso escapo de la boca de Sora, uno que solamente provoco un ardor más fuerte en el cuerpo de Roxas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Bésame-una orden que el castaño obedeció sin dudarlo, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros del rubio, sus labios acariciaron hambrientos los del otro mientras sus gemidos eran ahogados entre sus bocas, la mano libre de Roxas se ubicó en su nuca para hacerlo más profundo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su mente a nublarse sin lograr procesar tantos estímulos, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse querer, dejar que el otro lo hundiera en esa pasión que solo crecía a cada segundo entre ellos, sus manos se deslizaron tocaron el pecho de este, su abdomen, finalmente su espalda aumentando el calor de su cuerpo al sentir la firmeza de este, deseaba que aquel atractivo hombre siguiera en ese placentero acto con él y un hormigueo recorrió su abdomen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Espera...voy a acabar-gimoteo mientras que eso solamente hizo al otro mover su mano más y más rápido, los dedos de este presionaban la punta provocando que se humedeciera con cada gota que iba saliendo, se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, gimiendo suave pero aceleradamente, sintiendo que cada vez el movimiento se hacía más frenético llevándolo hasta su límite-¡Roxas!-gritar su nombre fue algo que disfruto mientras encorvaba su espalda, rindiéndose ante el placer que recorría su cuerpo y manchando la mano de su nobody con su semen mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios por como este no dejaba de mover su mano, provocando que se retorciera levemente al estar sensible y expulsará hasta la última gota, finalmente aquel agarre firme sobre su miembro fue liberado, noto al rubio sonreír y este le enseño todo lo que había soltado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Definitivamente no somos iguales-sonrió mientras lamia su esencia masculina ante sus ojos, Sora estaba seguro de que le saldría humo de las orejas por como ver la lengua de Roxas limpiar sus dedos le parecía algo demasiado sensual -Sin duda alguna tu eres más delicioso-dijo relamiéndose los labios en señal de que había disfrutado su sabor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-P-Pervertido-gemía algo agitado mientras este simplemente sonreía disfrutando la erótica escena frente a él, estaba seguro que era el único que había visto al castaño en una situación como tal, desnudo, agitado, sonrojado y con sus ojos brillando aun con deseo de que eso solamente fuera el inicio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Eres hermoso-sonrió mientras Sora sentía su corazón latir un poco más rápido por aquellas palabras-Tu corazón, tu cuerpo, esos ojos tuyos donde cada vez que los miro me siento hipnotizado, me hacen querer devorarte a besos, verlos temblar y nublarse por el placer, me hacen desearte y no puedo contenerlo más-cada palabra quedaba marcada firmemente en la mente de Sora mientras ambos se hundían en un profundo beso, esta vez no dudo en aferrarse a él, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda, separando sus piernas sintiendo como se posicionaba entre estas, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirlo unido a el más que nunca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-"¿Tanto le gusto?"-esa era la única idea que recorría la mente de Sora mientras aquel húmedo tacto se volvía más intenso, no podía creer que su nobody tuviera una faceta tan seductora, aun así le gustaba, le gustaba que fuera el quien viera ese lado de Roxas, que este se comportará de tal manera hacia él le hacía sentir la persona más afortunada de los mundos-"Le gustó...realmente le gusto"-aquel pensamiento solo enviaba olas de felicidad por todo su cuerpo, su rostro le ardía por esa idea y cuanto le encantaba de que fuera así, intentaba mover su lengua al compás de la de Roxas pero aún estaba agitado, abrumado por lo placentera que podía ser esa sensación y por ello no podía dar pelea, el otro lo estaba dominando y sintió como tomaba su mano para apoyarla en su entrepierna aun cubierta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-No tienes idea de cómo me provocas Sora- el tono agitado de este mostraba que tan necesitado estaba, el castaño podía sentir claramente esa dureza a través de la tela y saber que era el culpable de eso le hacía querer tocar aún más -¿Me vas a ayudar a mí?-susurro en su oreja soltando la mano del castaño que acariciaba aquel bulto por sí mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Sora sonrió de lado asintiendo, con una de sus manos bajo el traje de baño del otro de un movimiento, sonrojándose cuando el pene erecto de este reboto al finalmente estar libre de las telas, se puso de rodillas en la arena teniendo la hombría del otro a pocos centímetros de su rostro, su mano comenzó a delinear suavemente el miembro del rubio, sus dedos se enredaron para hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho escuchando un suave suspiro, a medida que su movimiento se hacía más rápido sentía la mirada de este sobre el pero la suya no se apartaba de su acción, se relamió los labios por como un nuevo deseo recorría su mente, trago con algo de fuerza y sin poder contenerse se acercó más para comenzar a recorrerlo con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, apreciando su tamaño al igual que su sabor, no pudo encontrarlo desagradable de alguna manera, sus manos masajearon los testículos del rubio y sin querer esperar más le dio un húmedo beso a la punta provocando que gimiera más fuerte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Mmm...no estas nada mal Roxas- susurro relamiéndose los labios, el rubio realmente no podía decir nada, la sola vista del castaño besando su hombría era algo que le dejaba sin palabras, esos hermosos ojos lo miraron, vio como Sora abría su boca y lentamente comenzaba a meterlo en su boca-"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"-pensó el castaño sintiendo su rostro arder mientras intentaba tener cuidado con sus dientes, sintiendo como esa dureza palpitaba a medida que entraba en su boca y su saliva comenzaba a bañarlo, llegando hasta la mitad respiro profundo, el olor masculino de Roxas inundó su nariz, la esencia de sus hormonas excitadas alteraba también las suyas, lentamente lo sacó de su boca y volvió a tragarlo, llegando poco a poco más profundo hasta lograr meterlo casi todo, usando su mano para masturbar lo que no entraba se dispuso a darle placer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Sora...ahhh espera-gimoteaba Roxas por como este movía su cabeza, intentando meterlo cada vez más profundo en su boca, finalmente los movimientos fueron más acelerados, sentía su duro miembro frotarse en la lengua de este, sus mejillas internas provocándole espasmos placenteros, una sensación de ansiedad por mas lo guio a apoyar la mano en la cabeza de Sora, sujetar sus cabellos y mover su cadera, arremetiendo cada vez más rápido esa húmeda cavidad, sintiendo como este succionaba más fuerte a cada movimiento, sus ojos estaban cerrados y eso le gustaba, más por como esa expresión parecía reflejar cuanto le gustaba hacer eso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-"No... no puedo parar"- Sora sentía todo su rostro arder por ese pensamiento, el sabor de la hombría de Roxas se quedaba en su boca y le gustaba, más aún cuando este empujaba su miembro hasta su garganta, su nariz llegaba a hundirse en los vellos rubios de la base, la masculina fragancia abrumándolo y haciendo que lo deseara más, un dolor en su entrepierna hizo que se avergonzara al darse cuenta que nuevamente tenía una erección, estaba excitado y era solamente por estar chupando el pene de Roxas, gotas terminaron en su lengua, alzo la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de este notando lo agitado que estaba, sabía que iba a acabar pronto, aun así solamente succiono más fuerte mostrando que eso deseaba, que acabará por su culpa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-S-Sora...¡Sora!-ese rugido de placer fue señal de que había alcanzado su orgasmo, el castaño soltó un gimoteo al sentir como esa dureza se hinchaba antes de eyacular, sentir esa sustancia viscosa y caliente entrar en contacto con su lengua genero escalofríos en su cuerpo, las manos de Sora sujetaron las caderas del rubio para mantenerse firme, dejar que se descargara en su boca, sintiendo poco a poco como está se inundaba y unas gotas caían por su mentón, la respiración agitada de Roxas era un reflejo del placer que sentía, poco a poco los chorros salían en menor cantidad, finalmente el orgasmo había llegado a su final, sujetando la cabeza del castaño lentamente sacó su miembro semierecto, Sora le dio un beso a la punta expuesta y alzó su mirada al agitado rubio, disfruto ver como este se sonrojo cuando se tragó todo de modo ruidoso y abrió su boca para mostrarle que realmente lo había hecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Malo...no me avisaste-gimoteo pero la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que no estaba molesto de eso, más bien le había gustado y excitado al punto que respiraba agitado, se relamió los labios y se subió a sus piernas para poder besarlo siendo correspondido al instante, mientras el sabor del semen del contrario aun presente en sus bocas se mezclaba Sora sabía que se estaba volviendo adicto a los labios del rubio...de su amante, más aun al sentir ese atractivo cuerpo pegado a él, provocando que el suyo le ardiera por como sus pieles se frotaban, sus manos recorrían las partes íntimas del otro con libertad, queriendo conocer hasta la última zona del cuerpo del otro sabiendo que a esas alturas no había modo alguno en que detuvieran -¿Enserio?-susurro sonrojado al sentir como Roxas se encontraba duro nuevamente y por la posición en que estaban se frotaba contra su trasero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-No es mi culpa que seas tan sexy-nuevamente su pecho se llenó de orgullo al sentirse el culpable de que el rubio estuviera tan excitado debido a el-¿Puedo hacerlo?-pregunto mientras apretaba con una de sus manos el trasero del castaño haciéndolo soltar un pequeño suspiro y un gemido cuando le dio una nalgada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Ahora preguntas?-bufo sabiendo que no había modo en que dejaran las cosas hasta ese punto, sus cuerpos estaban llamándose uno al otro desesperados, él estaba desesperado por sentir a Roxas unido a él nuevamente, sintió como el rubio le besaba su mejilla para llamar su atención y cuando se encontró con esos ojos azules se sintió débil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Puedo hacerlo por favor Sora?-le pedía mientras el castaño sentía que le explotaría el pecho si este seguía viéndolo así-Quiero hacerte mío-aquellas palabras hicieron que el castaño se avergonzara y se excitara al mismo tiempo, sorprendido en parte por escucharlas del rubio que siempre parecía serio y maduro, simplemente se abrazó a él, oculto su rostro en su hombro y lentamente asintió entregándose, Roxas recogió un poco del semen que aún quedaba en sus manos para humedecer sus dedos, con su mano separo las nalgas del castaño posicionando un dedo en su entrada anal, sintiendo las uñas de este aferrarse a su espalda cuando comenzó a introducirlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-S-Se un poco más cariñoso-gimoteo temblando por como aquel digito se movía en su interior, la sensación era algo incomoda, aun así sabía que debía estar relajado si quería que eso sucediera-Mmm-mordió su labio al sentir que eran dos esta vez, la mano libre del otro separo sus piernas, suavemente sujeto su pene erecto masturbándolo, besando suavemente sus mejillas buscando que se relajará y que así todo fuera más fácil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Sé que puedes con esto mi Sora-susurrospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbesando sus mejillas, intentando relajarlo mientras un tercero ingresaba sacándole un gemido más grave, el castaño sintió que iba a explotar en ese mismo instante, las presiones en su zona anal eran algo que nunca había sentido, sin embargo con las caricias del rubio eran más tolerables, antes de darse cuenta estaba gimiendo su nombre, meciendo sus caderas guiando esos dedos más profundo en él, soltando un grito cuando tocaron una zona en él, su pene comenzó a expulsar gotas de placer, sabía que no resistiría más. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-C-Creo que ya-susurro mientras el otro asentía sacando suavemente sus dedos sacándole un pequeño gruñido, su entrada anal estaba palpitando, contrayéndose molesta por como esos estímulos se habían detenido pero sabía tendría algo mejor en unos segundos-Aquí vamos-sonrió sin poder evitar estar emocionado de hacerlo, las manos de Sora se apoyaron en el pecho de Roxas, las de este en su cadera, acariciándole con sus dedos pidiendo que se relajara mientras la punta de su miembro se apoyaba en la entrada dilatada del otro, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño hizo que este comenzará a descender suavemente, tomando un poco de esfuerzo pero finalmente ingresando en él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Mmm...muy estrecho-gimoteo pues conforme iba ingresando podía sentir como abría al castaño, invadiendo esa zona íntima de este, sintiendo una fuerte fricción y como este lo apretaba a cada centímetro que ingresaba viéndolo retorcerse, el castaño agradecía estar arriba pues de ese modo podía marcar el ritmo, descendiendo lentamente, buscando acostumbrarse mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios por la cálida sensación que le llenaba conforme Roxas se deslizaba en su interior, mordió suavemente sus labios preguntándose qué tan grande lo tenía como para aún no tenerlo todo en su interior, el rubio beso su pecho, su cuello y finalmente su nariz-Resiste-susurro atrapando sus labios en un beso, elevo su cadera y en un movimiento lo obligó a sentarse en él, el grito que Sora quiso soltar quedó ahogado entre sus bocas, sus manos se apretaron con firmeza en los hombros del rubio mientras sentía que como era invadido totalmente, una ardiente sensación recorriendo su abdomen, espasmos presentarse en sus piernas sintiéndose débil, su respiración agitarse mientras Roxas acariciaba su cuerpo, intentando ayudarle de esa manera a soportar la abrumadora sensación que lo recorría. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-C-Cretino-un insulto salió de sus labios mientras enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de este, en parte como una venganza al igual que un apoyo por como no podía dejar de temblar, Roxas no intento moverse, las paredes anales de Sora lo estaban apretando, succionando como si no quisieran dejarlo ir y el solo llenaba de besos el rostro del castaño, queriendo disculparse pero al mismo tiempo decirle que había ocurrido, estaban unidos nuevamente, solo que esta vez de un modo más placentero para ambos, el pene erecto del castaño era prueba suficiente para mostrar que este también lo disfrutaba, suavemente lo comenzó a masajeara con una de sus manos escuchándolo gemir suavemente-No...no esta tan mal-gemía Sora sintiendo su cuerpo caliente por tener a alguien dentro de él, Roxas sonrió viendo como lentamente él se levantaba, solo pudo sacar la mitad antes de dejarse caer nuevamente, soltando ambos un fuerte gemido por esa fuerte fricción, intentando ambos acostumbrarse para volver a repetirlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"A cada movimiento sus cuerpos temblaban, Roxas sujetando la cadera de Sora lo ayudaba a levantarse y volver a caer sobre su miembro erecto, acariciando con su otra mano el de este que respiraba cada vez más acelerado, pronto la velocidad de aquellos movimientos estaba aumentando, finalmente la voz de Sora comenzó a oírse más fuertes, sus gemidos cada vez más agudos, llamando únicamente al rubio debajo de él, sus caderas meciéndose al compás de las suyas, Roxas agitado podía sentir como podía deslizarse más fácilmente, el interior del castaño se relajaba cuando ingresaba y se apretaba cuando intentaba salir, la sensación más intensa con cada segundo, sus cuerpos ardiendo por el placer que los dominaba y llevando a Sora a ser el mismo quien estaba montando sin control alguno al rubio, levantándose por completo de su pene erecto, sentándose de golpe disfrutando la fricción que este generaba en su interior y como los golpes de su bolas en su trasero era señal de que lo tenía completamente en él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Se siente muy bien...ahhh Sora-los gemidos de Roxas resonaban con los del castaño, la vista de su amante moviéndose sobre el despertaba un instinto primitivo, uno en que solo deseaba tenerlo apegado a él, mantenerlo cerca y nunca dejarlo ir, moviendo su cadera al compás de él y finalmente sintiendo como este se apretaba más fuerte al tocar una zona. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Ohhh-un gemido más agudo salió de sus labios, sintiendo como algo en su interior al ser presionado le había generado un espasmo por todo su cuerpo que hizo sus piernas temblar-Ahhh...se siente increíble-gemía Sora sonrojado mientras movía sus caderas al compás de esas estocadas, guiándolo nuevamente a que tocará aquella zona dentro de él, cada golpe en esta le hacía ver estrellas mientras que Roxas no estaba mejor, a cada momento que volvía a meterse en el interior del castaño este lo apretaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, suplicando que se quedara con él para seguir dándole placer, sus caderas dieron un fuerte movimiento y el grito de placer del castaño resonó en todo el lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Eres mío...Sora-aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos del castaño y sabía que eran verdad, a cada movimiento, cada caricia y cada beso que se daban sentía que se estaba hundiendo en un placer adictivo, un ardor en su pecho que nadie le había generado hasta ahora y no quería que se detuviera, Roxas lo estaba tomando, reclamándolo como suyo y Sora estaba entregándose en bandeja de plata./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Tuyo...Roxas...soy tuyo-gimoteo mientras sentía como aquellas presiones estaban generándole una cálida sensación en su abdomen, advirtiéndole que estaba cerca de su orgasmo, las manos del rubio sujetaron sus caderas con firmeza, golpeándola con la suya en un movimiento más fuerte arrebatándole un gemido, sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza, las presiones en aquella zona interna lo estaban abrumando y finalmente los papeles se invirtieron, termino acostado en la arena, sus piernas en los hombros de Roxas y este comenzó a arremeterlo con fuerza para no perder el ritmo que estaba enloqueciendo al castaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Sora...acabaré dentro-gruño mientras sus caderas se movían mas fuerte contra esa zona que hacia al otro perder la voz, hacer expresiones en su rostro lo hacían perder más el control, observaba esas pupilas dilatadas del placer, un hilo de saliva caer de su boca, sus jadeos cada vez más fuertes mientras su propio pene erecto rebotaba en cada impacto soltando gotas de placer, saber que era el culpable lo llevaba a hundirse cada vez contra esa zona que lo hacía gritar, sintiendo como ambos estaban ahogándose en ese placentero acto, las manos de Sora se aferraban a el desesperado al sentir como se acercaba el final, suplicando que no se detuviera, que no se alejara pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, solo se dejó entregar a la abrumadora sensación en su cuerpo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¡Ahhhh!-un grito más agudo de lo que deseaba salió de los labios de Sora, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía a su amante alcanzó su orgasmo manchando su abdomen y el del otro con su semen, sintiendo todo su cuerpo ser recorrido por una descarga de placer que lo obligaba a expulsar cada vez más, su interior se apretó más fuerte que nunca alrededor del pene de Roxas, negándose a dejarlo ir y finalmente obligándolo a terminar en su interior, un momento de placer que ambos se alegraban de experimentar juntos, se abrazaron uno al otro gimiendo sus nombres, sin querer alejarse mientras las sensaciones hacían que todo pensamiento fuera nublado, únicamente dejando esa intensa sensación tomar todo el control de ellos, Sora sentía su abdomen cálido, como la esencia masculina del rubio ahora se encontraba en él, llenándolo cada vez más y obligándolo a solo gemir su nombre, sabiendo que había sido tomado, que sin importar lo que fuera a pasar Roxas siempre sería quien había reclamado tanto su cuerpo como su corazón, un sentimiento compartido entre ambos pues el rubio no podía evitar sentirse feliz de ser aceptado por su adorado castaño, ser correspondido y más aún, ser amado por él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, viéndose uno al otro se sonrieron mutuamente, se daban pequeños pero cariñosos besos mientras terminaban tendidos en la arena, intentando controlar sus respiraciones y procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, se habían besado, aquello había escalado a que se habían tocado y finalmente terminaron teniendo sexo en la playa, básicamente eso era lo ocurrido pero aun así parecía algo irreal, Roxas se quedó mirando al castaño, este solamente le sonreía cariñosamente mostrando cuanto lo había disfrutado, apoyo su frente con la de él, queriendo estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible, no tenían arrepentimientos, había pasado de un modo tan natural que parecía ser algo que estaba destinado a ser, una vez el rubio sintió su miembro perder rigidez sujeto las caderas de su amante, dispuesto a salir de su interior pero siendo sujetado por las manos de este. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Aun no-gruño Sora ocasionando que este se detuviera, el castaño moviendo su cadera los hizo rodar a ambos, terminando nuevamente sobre el rubio para apoyar sus codos en el pecho de este-Tu lo metiste, yo te diré cuando puedes sacarlo-bufo haciendo un puchero mientras Roxas parpadeo curioso de tales palabras antes de reírse y abrazarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Okey-murmuro sin tener deseos de llegar a discutir mientras sentía como Sora se frotaba en su pecho, escuchando feliz los latidos del corazón del rubio que le llenaban de una gran tranquilidad-Entonces...¿ahora qué?-dijo sin poder evitar sentirse algo tonto por preguntarlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Ahora me vas a abrazar, te quedaras a mi lado a descansar, luego me cargaras en tus brazos y cuando volvamos a casa, harás todo lo que yo quiera-respondió como si fuera algo obvio pero en realidad dudaba tener siquiera las fuerzas para poder levantarse, tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo pues se encontraba cómodo en esa posición. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Quieres que te mime?-cuestiono Roxas de modo burlón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Hay algo de malo en eso?-cuestiono viéndolo con un puchero mientras sentía como las manos de este acariciaban su espalda y cabello. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Solo tenías que pedirlo-susurro besando su frente mientras el castaño se reía suavemente dejándose querer por el otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Sintiendo la cálida brisa acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos un agradable silencio se formó entre ellos, era como si fueran los únicos en ese mundo y en parte era así, en ese momento solamente existían los dos, no necesitaban palabra alguna para entender que eso era algo que ambos disfrutaban, que simplemente estar en compañía del otro les hacía sentir completos y al mismo tiempo únicos, sabiendo que algo en ambos había cambiado o quizás, ambos se habían dado cuenta que deseaban algo más que una simple amistad, una conexión más profunda que deseaban explorar juntos, ignorando todo lo que pudiera suceder se entregaban a ese momento mientras la sonrisa de Sora nunca había sido más grande./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Sin duda le había encantado su día a solas con Roxas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"******6 horas después******/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Como que no volverás aun?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"La voz molesta de Axel se escuchaba a través del gumifono de Roxas, este se encontraba en la habitación de Sora hablando con su amigo para explicarle que no esperara su regreso a casa, noticia que no agrado exactamente a su mejor amigo y cuidador. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Sora me pidió que me quedara unos días más, no es tan malo-dijo de los relajado mientras el pelirrojo torcía la boca molesto, aun así dejó de lado eso notando algo en particular. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Amigo, ¿qué te paso en el cuello y los hombros?-murmuro pues el rubio se encontraba sin su playera, por ello podía ver algunas marcas rojizas en su cuello al igual que lo que creía eran marcas de arañazos en sus hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Oh ¿esto?, he estado ocupado con Sora-respondió acariciando suavemente las marcas con sus dedos sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa con ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Y con que exactamente?-cuestiono curioso mientras el rubio se reía algo nervioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Nuestro secreto-se escuchó la voz de Sora mientras se veía una mano sujetar el gumifono de Roxas para arrojarlo lejos de su alcance, se vio algo de interferencia, la pantalla mostrando diversos colores en señal de que había caído al suelo y por ultimo solo se veía el borde de la cama del castaño-Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?-un tono juguetón se escuchó en la voz del castaño, uno para nada inocente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Esperen, ¿que está pasando ahí?-cuestiono Axel mientras podía escuchar unos extraños sonidos desde el otro lado, presionaba las teclas de su gumifono intentando que de algún modo le mostrara que pasaba con su amigo, en lugar de eso lo puso en alta voz y un gemido resonó en toda su casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Que fue ese ruido?-cuestiono Xion asomándose por su habitación y acercándose al pelirrojo que estaba tan sonrojado como su cabello-¿Roxas va a volver?, déjame hablar con el-le pidió extendiendo su mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¡Xion cúbrete los oídos!-fue lo único que pudo gritar intentando cortar la llamada, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba proteger la inocencia los cuerpos desnudos de ambos jóvenes se frotaban entre sí, acostado en su cama Sora disfrutaba las caricias de Roxas, los labios de este ocupando los suyos para expresar su cariño mutuo que él no dudaba en corresponder, separándose para respirar y una sonrisa cómplice estaba en el rostro de ambos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Me va a matar cuando vuelva-mencionó Roxas sabiendo que debería dar muchas explicaciones una vez regresara a casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-¿Entonces para que irte?-cuestiono el castaño con una cariñosa sonrisa-¿No quieres quedarte con tu amoroso Sora?-dijo en un tono mimado sintiendo feliz como el rubio acariciaba su mejilla y se acurrucaba en esta suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Es una buena idea, quizás podríamos tener unas vacaciones juntos-le propuso mientras un brillo de felicidad se veía en los ojos de Sora por aquella idea, el rubio se acercó para acariciar su mejilla notando como el castaño se acurrucaba en esta suavemente-Te adoro-susurro cariñosamente, sin poderlo evitar realmente, ese joven frente a él era sin duda la persona más especial de su vida y no temía en decirlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Eso es bueno, porque tú me encantas-sonrió Sora mientras besaba suavemente su mano, mostrando cuanto le gustaba escuchar esas palabras de parte de Roxas pues hacían su corazón latir más fuerte-¿Podemos ir a la playa más tarde?, prometo que esta vez si te enseñaré a surfear-pidió mientras rodeaba suavemente las caderas del rubio con sus piernas disfrutando como sus pieles llegaban se frotaban entre sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"-Las veces que quieras-afirmo mientras el castaño alzaba sus brazos hacia él, Roxas no se resistió para inclinarse y quedar atrapado en su abrazo, ambos viéndose uno al otro antes de hundirse en un apasionado beso, no había ruido alguno aparte del que generaban ellos, no había gente que se interpusiera y mucho menos que los separara, simplemente se tenían uno al otro y eso era suficiente para hacerlos feliz, pues no había nada más que quisieran que estar en ese lugar en compañía del otro, dejando sus sentimientos consumirlos y expresarse con toda libertad, sabiendo bien que se volvían algo más y ambos estaban bien con eso, pues eso era lo que más querían. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-CL" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-CL;"Solo querían estar juntos./span/p 


End file.
